The Prank War
by Knightrunner
Summary: Bobby started a prank war with Kitty. Will it stay between them or will they get others to help them?
1. Start of the war

"Bobby!" Kitty Pryde yelled as she twisted her brown hair to squeeze out the water. Standing at the end of the hall was the blond trouble maker Bobby Drake. He smiled then took off down another hall as Kitty bolted after him, phasing through the corners of rooms. Just as Bobby was about to make an ice slide down the stairs Kitty tackled him. "Gotcha!" She said once he was pinned down. Bobby laughed "I got you first!" Kitty stuck her tongue out at him "I'm gonna get you for that Bobby." Bobby iced his hands just incase he had to freeze her as he asked "How ya gonna do that?" Kitty smiled and phased through the floor taking Bobby's head and torso with her. She let go of him while half of him was hanging upside down in the kitchen and the other half still at the top of the stairs. Kitty stood by the table and said "Like that Bobby." He groaned and said "This is only the beginning." Kitty laughed "Good." then walked out of the room to dry off as she was still soaked from Bobby's prank.

A few minutes later Logan walked into the kitchen. When he saw Bobby hanging there he sighed and said "This explains the puddle upstairs." Bobby looked at him "Can you help me get out of the ceiling?" Logan opened a cabinet and pulled out some cereal "I could but the professor wouldn't like my method." Bobby groaned and asked "Can you get Kurt then?" Logan poured the cereal in a bowl "I'll tell him if I see him." then he walked out. Bobby sighed and asking himself why he chose to prank Kitty.

A little while longer passed and Bobby's vision was getting pretty fuzzy from being upside down. Finally Kurt walked in. He looked rather surprised to see Bobby hanging in the ceiling. "Bobby why are you hanging in the ceiling?" Kurt asked. Bobby looked at him "I pranked Kitty and this is how she got back at me." Kurt hid a smile and asked "How did you prank her?" Bobby sighed "Can I get down first?" Kurt nodded and teleported him onto the ground. "Better?" Kurt asked. Bobby nodded in thanks as the extra blood left his head. After a moment Kurt asked "So wat did you to Kitty?" Bobby looked at Kurt "I duped a bucket of water on her." Kurt sighed "Why?" Bobby shrugged "I don't know. I wanted to." Kurt smiled slightly "Have fun with the war you've started. Do me a favor though. Don't tell Kitty I'm the one who helped you." Bobby nodded "Right sure thing." Kurt smiled then teleported to somewhere.


	2. Cold Nights

**Thanks to the two who reviewed. If it weren't for you two I wouldn'ta kept going with this story cause it was just gonna be the one little part but people liked it and said I should do more so here's more! I meant to have this posted a few days ago but I got stuck working on my story Electric Fire. If you haven't checked it out you should. It's pretty cool. Anyway I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read the story!**

After dinner the next day Kitty, Bobby and Rogue were lounging around. Kitty and Bobby were talking causally while Rogue was sitting alone reading. Some of the other students came and went but Bobby and Kitty stayed there longer than anyone. Rogue left shortly before them but only by a few minutes. When Bobby and Kitty left they went to their own rooms. Bobby dressed for bed and laid down on top of his blankets. Meanwhile Kitty went back to her and Rogue's room. She at first tried to be quite but when she figured out Rogue wasn't sleeping she started chattering on about who knows what. Rogue was getting rather annoyed with her constantly talking. Finally after what seemed like forever Kitty laid down to sleep. Not five minutes later Bobby silently crept into the room. He smiled as he stood at the edge of Kitty's bed. "Payback time." He said even thought she was sleeping. What he hadn't counted on was Rogue still being awake. Bobby looked at Rogue when she got out of her bed "What are you doin' in 'ere?" Bobby laughed nervously "Umm..." Rogue rolled her eyes "If you're gonna prank 'er I wanna help." Bobby smiled "Okay then, if you wouldn't mind making sure she won't wake up anytime soon." Rogue gave him a 'are you insane' look then said "I don't want that girl in my head again." Bobby sighed "Please Rogue? It'll be worth it!" She thought about it a moment then said "Fine." and walked over to Kitty and touched her arm gently. Kitty tensed slightly then went limp again. Rogue stepped back from the bed as Bobby started covering it with ice. Rogue watched as the ice covered her bed and slowly her. The ice was a few inches thick casing Kitty in ice. Bobby smiled once done. "Ta-da!" Rogue nodded "What makes ya think she won't phase out of it?" Bobby looked at her "When you touched her it knocked her out good so she'll wake up late and the ice'll block out the sound of her alarm so there's no telling how long she'll be in there." Rogue walked over to her bed and say down "Ain't it dangerous trapping her in ice like that?" Bobby shrugged "Possibly but her trapping me upside down through the floor is dangerous isn't it?" Rogue shrugged "Whatever. Now go to bed." Bobby nodded and silently went back to his room.

The next morning Rogue woke up to see Kitty still covered in ice. She ignored her as she went to get dressed. She walked into the kitchen where everyone was getting breakfast. She stood in the doorway for a moment until Bobby saw her and smiled. He walked over to her "Did you sleep well?" Rogue nodded "Once I got to sleep I did." Bobby laughed "Sorry about that." Rogue shrugged and walked past him to get some food. Bobby stood there a moment then got his own food. The day went on and yes people noticed Kitty wasn't around but didn't worry because Bobby had been telling them she has a cold. Smart move Bobby. Every now and then Bobby would smile at Rogue knowingly. Most of the time she ignored him, keeping to herself ass normal. At lunch Rogue heard Jean and Scott talking about Bobby and Kitty's prank war. They said those two would get in a bunch of trouble. It didn't worry Rogue because she wasn't gonna do anymore pranks. Bobby hadn't even planed for her help that time so he didn't care and it's not really her thing. School ended and Rogue sat around reading while Bobby was talking to Sam about his prank war with Kitty. Their conversation caught Rogue's attention. "Then last night I got me revenge. You know how I said Kitty got a cold?" Sam nodded so Bobby continued "Well last night I snuck into her room and froze her." Sam laughed "So she's been frozen all day?" Bobby nodded with a smile on his face. "How come she hasn't phased out of the ice?" Sam asked. Before Bobby could answer Rogue stood up and walked over "I made sure she wouldn't wake up." Sam looked at her "You? That don't sound like you Rogue." Rogue nodded "I know but that girl don't ever shut up. I was gettin' sick of it." Sam nodded and said "So what do you think Kitty'll do to get back at you?" Bobby shrugged "No clue but I doubt it'll be as long lasting as this." Sam shrugged and said "Well if I need to ask tell me what she does." then he stood up and went to his room and went to bed. Rogue and Bobby followed suit going to their own rooms.

When Rogue got to her room she noticed the ice was mostly melted making the floor soggy. But Kitty was still out, weather from the ice or Rogue's touch she didn't know. Rogue sighed and got dressed for bed. Halfway through the night Kitty woke ip and shivered. She looked around, Rogue was sleeping and her blankets were soaked. "What happened?" she asked even though Rogue was sleeping. She stood ip and found the floor near her bed was wet _Did Bobby freeze me in my sleep?_ She shivered and changed into some dry clothes and changed the sheets on her bed. She laid there for a while until wetness from the mattress got the sheets wet again so she finally just got up and went to sleep on the couch in the lounge.

When morning came Rogue woke up to see Kitty was gone and the floor mostly dry. It took her s few minutes to realize that meant Kitty wasn't frozen anymore. She groaned then proceeded to get a shower and get dressed. When she got back to her room Kitty was sitting on her bed ready for the day. Kitty looked at Rogue as she entered the room "What did Bobby do?" Rogue didn't look at her as she said "Froze ya in your sleep." Kitty nodded and watched Rogue put on her makeup. "How long was I out?" Rogue picked up a eyeshadow brush and said "All day yesterday. Bobby told everyone you had a cold. Obviously I knew the truth but I didn't tell no one." "Why not?" Kitty asked in shock. Rogue sighed and said "Cause I helped 'im." Kitty looked at her then phased through the floor to Bobby's room. He was already dressed but Kitty appearing from no where made him jump slightly. "What are you doing in my room?" Bobby asked. Kitty glared at him "You. Froze. Me." Bobby laughed nervously "Well yea but you trapped me in the ceiling!" Kitty nodded "I know but what I did wouldn't have hurt you. I coulda gotten hypothermia Bobby!" Bobby looked away from her "Yea okay so I wasn't thinking long term." Kitty looked at her watch then said "I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for breakfast." She turned and walked to his door "Oh and Bobby, I am thinking long term." then she phased through his door leaving Bobby alone to figure out what she might be planning. He didn'tstand there long, he needed breakfast too.


	3. Bad Hair Day

**Author's note: Sorry about taking so long, I was working on a bunch of stories at the same time. Iamnoone to answer your question yes you can come up with prank ideas. I'd love it if you did cause I'm drawing a blank on what to do after the next few pranks.**

A few weeks later Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were in the mall. Tabitha and Amara were looking at makeup while Kitty looked at hair dyes. Amara walked over to Kitty and asked "Whatcha doing?" Kitty glanced at her the looked back at the hair dyes "Looking for the perfect color." Amara looked at the shelf. It was full of bright blues, pink, yellows, oranges and greens. "Perfect color for what?" Amara asked. Kitty smiled "The perfect color for Bobby of course." Amara laughed "You're nuts but I'd suggest that." she said, pointing at a box of bring magenta hair dye. Kitty smiled and grabbed it "Okay. I couldn't decide between that and the orange." Amara smiled "Glad to help." then walked back over to Tabitha.

After dinner some of the students were hanging out. Amara and Tabitha were talking by the fire, Rogue in the corner reading and Bobby and Sam sitting around talking. "So Kitty done anything to you yet?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head "No." Sam sighed "Maybe she gave up?" Bobby laughed "I don't think so." Sam raised an eyebrow "Now why's that?" Bobby sighed "Because after what I did to her she sounded ready for revenge." Sam smiled "Maybe she just needed to buy somethin'. She was at the mall with Amara and Tabitha." Bobby nodded and looked at the girls "Hey Tabby, what did Kitty get at the mall with you two?" The girls looked over and Tabitha shrugged "Just some girl stuff. Why?" Bobby just replied "Just wondering if she bought anything to prank me with." The girls giggled and Tabitha said "Even if we knew anything we wouldn't tell you popsicle." Bobby groaned and looked back at Sam. "Why does their giggling worry me?" Sam laughed "Don't know but this outta be fun." Bobby sighed "Fun for you." Sam laughed again "True. I wonder what she's got planned." Bobby shrugged "No clue." They sat around and talked.

Later that night, around eleven pm, Kitty was still up. She was in the bathroom getting the hair dye ready for use. Once it was ready she went to Bobby's room. She phased through his door and went over to his bed. Kitty smiled as she started dying his hair. She was being very careful not to wake him. Lucky for her she can phase through his skin and he's a heavy sleeper. When she was done she trashed the evidence and ran back to her room silently.

The next morning Sam woke up to Bobby scream. He ran to the bathroom to see Bobby standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. His hair was a really bright pink. For a moment Sam stood there in shock then burst out laughing. Bobby turned and glared at him "This isn't funny!" Sam tried a few timnes to say something but failed because he was laughing so hard. Bobby sughed and looked back in the mirror at his bright pink hair. He mumbled something then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sam laughing.

A few minutes later everyone was at breakfast. Everyone but Bobby that is. He refused to leave his room. Kitty sat with Amara and Sam, laughing and joking about it because they knew why Bobby wouldn't come. Scott and Jean looked at them, listening to their conversation to find out what happened this time. "At first I was freakin' out, cause I woke up to a scream. When I saw Bobby's hair I was frozen in shock for a split second then I started crackin' up." Sam explained to the girls. Both girls giggled "I wonder what was going through his head." Amara said. Kitty shrugged "Probably something like 'What the- she didn't- oh my gosh she dyed me hair! Pink!' or maybe he couldn't think at all." All three of them laughed. From her seat Jean sighed and telepathically said "Professor, how long are you going to let Kitty and Bobby go at each other?" Charles glanced at her then telepathically responded "Until it gets out of hand." Jean sighed and thought to herself _"I think it's out of hand already." _

After school that day Kitty went to Bobby's room. She knocked on the door. A moment later Sam opened the door "Hey Kitty. Bobby's been wantin' to talk to you." Kitty smiled and walked in, phasing strait through Sam causing him shiver. Kitty giggled as she walked over to Bobby. His hair was a duller pink but still very pink. Bobby glared at her "Why?" She smiled and said "you froze me Bobby. I disserved this." Bobby sighed "Yea, your right. You wanna call a truce?" Kitty looked at him, surprised then looked at Sam who shrugged. Kitty narrowed her eyes and looked back at Bobby. _What's he got planned? Why would h call a truce? That's not like him._ Bobby looked at her expectantly until she said "I'll think about it." Bobby nodded "Okay, I do have one question though." Kitty raised an eyebrow "Yes?" Bobby laughed slightly "Can you get the pink out of my hair?" Kitty giggled and glanced at Sam who was smiling. She looked at Bobby and said "Sorry, I got the one with no remover." Bobby groaned making Sam and Kitty laugh again. Kitty turned to walk out "Just so you know Bobby, Amara's the one who chose the color but I chose the one without remover." Bobby groaned again earning another giggle from Kitty as she phased through the door. _Let's see if I can really get Amara into this. _

A few minutes later Kitty was in Amara and Jubilee's room. Jubilee wasn't there so Kitty say on her bed. Amara was laying on her own bed. She looked at Kitty "Why would he want to call a truce?" Kitty shrugged "Best I can figure is he's scared." She said with a smile. Amara smiled "You gonna agree to the truce?" Kitty laughed "Is this a serious question?" Amara laughed "Just wanted to be sure." Kitty smiled "Well I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for my date." She stood up and started walking to the door. "Date?" Amara asked from her bed. Kitty nodded "Lance is taking me out to dinner." Amara nodded "Have fun." Kitty smiled again "I will!" then ran out the door.


End file.
